


One Final Lesson

by TheSpectralDuke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Licking, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Porn, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke
Summary: It's the night of N'alih Tia's graduation, the last night before he joins the Maelstrom to serve Eorzea. But his instructor R'lloon has a gift for him, one final lesson to teach that takes a surprising form.(One minor Stormblood spoiler)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 8





	One Final Lesson

Cheer rang throughout the academy beneath a darkening La Noscea sky, waves crashing on the cliffs far below. It was a humid summer evening, hot enough that N'alih Tia sweltered even in the vaguely formal tunic and trousers he had slipped into. The seeker of the sun wouldn't pretend he wanted to miss the graduation ceremony, getting to join the ranks of the Maelstrom was a proud moment, but he couldn't help but wish he could have stripped to his smalls and gone to cool off in the ocean. Though at least the wine flowed like water in celebration, normally straight-laced teachers chatting away red-faced and downing glass after glass alongside their students.

“There you are, N'alih.” The black and white-haired seeker grinned just from the sound of her voice, turning with a skip in his step. There she was, R'lloon Jinh, the sight of her stealing his breath away and addling his mind faster than the wine ever could. Hair red as their wine tumbled over shoulders left bare by a strapless emerald dress, one of her eyes the green of the sea and the other a bright crimson. They met his light blue eyes unflinchingly as he struggled to keep his gaze to hers, the cut of her dress tempting him more than even a succubus could and his neck having to tilt to stare at the taller woman's face. Even dressed so formally her glasses still sat on her nose as usual, completing the perfect picture with a touch right out of his fantasies.

“Ah, Miss R'lloon,” he said, tripping over his words as she gave him a look warmer than the evening. Although the lamp-lit courtyard was full of students and tutors alike, it felt like she and he were alone all of a sudden, everyone else irrelevant. “I was worried you wouldn't be here.”

R'lloon laughed, tail swishing across her dress. “As if I could miss my finest student finally getting the recognition he deserves.” She held out her glass and they toasted to that with a clink. “Mayhap you will never be a nunh, but the Maelstrom will be glad to have such a talented arcanist in their midst.”

N'alih's blush was from more than the wine as he shyly rubbed at one ear. “I was never up to being a nunh,” he stammered, dropping his eyes to his glass then trying to hide his mouth in its depths. “I'm just glad to help Limsa Lominsa as best I can.”

Her arm moved and he glanced up to find her brushing loose hair back with a little smile, drawing a step closer. Wine joined some kind of makeup on her lips, they had always been full but never quite so red. “And I'm glad to have been your teacher,” she grinned. “I hope after tonight that you go out there and make me proud.”

“I will, I promise!” The words poured out faster than his thoughts could keep up, gods, he was too eager. But R'lloon's smile didn't slip an ilm as she took another sip and finished her glass.

“Have you tried the food?” she asked after a moment just smiling at him that left him giddy and frightened in even measure. “I'm told the culinarian guild's best put their all into our dinner.”

N'alih shook his head. “I hadn't gotten to it yet.”

R'lloon beckoned as she turned, dress sliding to reveal the slit in its side and bare her thigh. Even though she too was an arcanist, he could have believed her a sprinter or a huntress from how toned her muscles were beneath bronzed skin. Despite all he had drunk, N'alih found his mouth dry as he followed her like a puppy across the courtyard. Fellow students shot him glances both jealous and awestruck, after all, to say that R'lloon was gorgeous was an understatement and that most of her students would gladly sell their souls to voidsent for the chance to tumble her was barely an exaggeration. And yet here she was talking to _him_ , leading _him_ to tables laden with nibbles.

The tia followed the sway of her hips, trying to pull his eyes back to the back of her head and failing quite miserably. Her tail swished gently from side to side with each step, caressing over her back, oh _gods_ what he would give to touch her like that. R'lloon stopped by the table and looked back, her smile unfaltering even though surely she caught his eyes on her hips, her tail, her wonderful _arse_.

“I recommend the aldgoat, though whether eating your tribe's totem is an ill omen or not I'm not sure,” she giggled.

“Ah, I don't think so,” he forced out, taking a plate and piling a few slices of the meat she indicated onto it. “I can't say I ever paid it much mind.”

“Well, should you fall off a cliff on your way home, we'll have our answer,” R'lloon teased, her smirk widening when he looked at her in surprise. “Not that I want you to fall off any cliffs before you've even put on your Maelstrom uniform, N'alih.” Her mismatched eyes wandered over the food, taking some of the aldgoat for herself, a few slices of quiche, caviar and more. N'alih continued to follow, even once his plate was filled her occasional glances his way kept him rooted just behind her. It was like living in one of his wildest dreams, her so _perfect_ and showing him so much attention outside lessons, her eyes on him more than anyone else.

It wasn't the evening warmth making him feel hot anymore, he felt as they wandered to a table and sat to eat. They refilled their glasses on the way, more fine wine to pour down their throats. N'alih felt eyes like daggers in his back, glancing around to find a hellsguard built like a brick wall glaring like his eyes could burn holes through the seeker of the sun. Molten Heart had long boasted of the things he wanted to do to R'lloon in crass tones out of the hearing of any instructor and N'alih had always wandered by with a roll of his eyes, at least until the roegadyn had seen him doing it and seen fit to 'teach him better' with a thorough beating. Mayhap he should have reported it, but the marauder's like-minded gang had him outnumbered easily and while N'alih had his friends he was hardly as popular as the supposed brightest star of this year's recruits.

So he had let it lie. At least now it seemed he might have the last laugh.

“Ignore him.” R'lloon's voice snapped him back, resting on his ears like warm silk and making his cheeks burn hotter. “He's a fine marauder and I'm sure the Maelstrom will beat him into shape so far as his personality goes. He's not worth your worrying, not tonight, N'alih.”

“Yes, Miss R'lloon,” he murmured, picking at his aldgoat.

She giggled again and he flushed redder. “Just R'lloon, please. We're equals now.” While he picked nervously she ate without hesitation, slicing her meat apart with skillful little cuts and savoring the taste with satisfied purrs that made him ache just to hear. It was torture, the very sounds of his fantasies brought to life, but he sat stiff and crossed his legs to try and hide how his member roused from being so close to her. It was _wrong_ , just as wrong as every filthy thing Molten Heart had said, she was his teacher and how could she be interested in a meek _boy_ when surely she wanted a strong, fierce _man_ , a grizzled nunh rather than a baby-faced tia.

She had said it herself. He would never be a nunh and he agreed wholeheartedly. After all, that was what had seen him leave the N tribe and come to Limsa Lominsa in the first place. “Thank you, R'lloon,” he murmured after finally mustering the will to try a slice of aldgoat. “This is delicious.”

The red-haired miqo'te beamed his way. “I'm sure the culinarians will be delighted to hear that you approve.” There was that purr in her tone still, reverberating in his bones, quickening his blood even as he desperately tried to quench the heat rising inside him. It was a futile effort, helped little by a drop of wine escaping her lips as she drank to creep down, _down_ , hanging on her chin then dripping onto skin not even an ilm from the line of her cleavage. N'alih took his own glass and drank to hide his gulp, eyes firmly on his plate as she plucked a napkin and wiped up her little spill.

“You've been an amazing teacher,” he ventured once he felt safe to look at her again, his words making her stop with another bite of aldgoat just beside her mouth. Her lips hung open and her eyes rested on him. “I could never have made it so far without your help.”

R'lloon set her fork back down with a little chuckle. “You give me far too much credit for your own talent, N'alih. I've never in all my time seen anyone grasp summoning a topaz carbuncle so quickly as you. If anything, I was learning from you better ways to apply physick for more complex injuries.” For a moment she was silent, looking at him with warm bright eyes and wine-reddened cheeks. Her gaze stole his breath, it was like she turned him to stone just by staring and made his lungs cages. “Dare I say it, I'll miss you. But Limsa Lominsa needs talent like yours.”

N'alih struggled to form words even looking at his plate again to escape her wonderful eyes. The fire in his blood became a veritable inferno of longing, dreams both innocently romantic and sinfully intimate suddenly much too close to his mind. “T-thank you, R'lloon,” he stammered out, trying to meet her gaze if only so he didn't look anywhere else on her body. Even passing over on his way to her face he found her dress hugging her curves much too well for comfort, a leg peeking out of its slit to taunt him.

“Are you well?” she asked and his heart all but stopped beating in sudden fear. “You look quite flushed, N'alih.”

“J-just the wine,” he forced out. “And the heat.”

R'lloon nodded sagely. “It's quite a warm evening. I suppose Azeyma wanted us to have a pleasant graduation even at Menphina's expense.” Another giggle that made him sing inside as he joined her in mirth. “Though mayhap you should wait a while before you take any more wine.” The red-haired miqo'te reached over the table to take his glass from his hand and her fingers brushed on his. Her touch all but burned on his skin, a little whimper passing his lips. R'lloon looked at him curiously and he scrambled to hide his embarrassment by taking more food. Her plate emptied before his, cutlery laid with a little clink carelessly across it while he scrambled to keep pace.

In that haste he choked on a morsel of quiche and in an instant she was by him. Her hand slapped at his back hard, making the seeker cough his throat clear. N'alih's eyes watered as he heaved for breath, too hot, she was too close and the scent of her drowned him in want. Her face hovered an ilm from his, eyes full of concern as he gasped, her hand rubbing at his back to tease him as though he needed to be further tortured.

“Careful, N'alih,” she crooned softly. Just the way she trilled his name made him shiver, his face dipping closer to hers in unconscious longing. For a moment the sea green and crimson red eyes transfixed him, her own breath warm on his face. He could smell the wine on her breath but again there was her own scent, freshly cut grass burning with spices. Dry-mouthed he could do nothing but stare into her irises, pleading with thought alone. Reality snapped back, what was he thinking-

R'lloon drew away. Was he imagining it or were her cheeks redder than before? “S-sorry,” he choked out, saliva wetting his throat without her overwhelming presence to steal his breath.

“Too eager,” she purred, her voice low and fierce. N'alih felt his member throb as blood rushed toward it, trying to stem the tide with desperate thoughts even though he knew it was useless. He looked at his food again but if he was hungry it was for something other than aldgoat, quiche and caviar. “All finished?”

“I don't mean to insult-”

She waved him off with her smile back on her lips. “I'm sure they'd rather you enjoyed a little rather than choked trying to down the lot.” His tutor leaned back in her chair with a satisfied sigh, just glancing around a moment before resting her eyes back on him. “Oh, I almost forgot. There was something I wanted to give you.”

There was the dryness in his mouth again. “Give me?” N'alih echoed.

R'lloon nodded. “It's in my office, if you wanted to come along?” And she winked at him as she stood, so quickly he was almost convinced he imagined it.

“Ah, I will,” he nodded, rising awkward to try to keep his half-hard cock hidden from her. If she noticed anything she showed no sign, just leading him away across the courtyard at a brisk pace. He glanced around as they went, eyes on him again making him look back to her. Molten Heart shot him another murderous glare but it bounced off him like an arrow made of parchment, broken by his rising elation. A few offered him smiles, nods. A hyur woman grinned knowingly and winked, leaving him to chase after R'lloon.

They passed out of the courtyard into corridors humid with the evening heat, the sway of her hips and tail leading him up stairs. The sounds of celebration faded, though his keen ears heard the distant sounds of more carnal celebration from dark corners. N'alih was sure R'lloon heard it too, and when she looked back his way her smile had become a smirk that made his heart race faster. Corridors passed in a rush until they arrived at a wooden door with her name on a bronze plaque. The tutor produced a key from a pouch at her belt, unlocking it with a furtive look up and down that found the corridor empty, passing into the dim light of her study. He glimpsed its familiar interior, a plain carpet, simple lamps, the most striking feature a desk and chair of dark wood.

Before N'alih could follow of his own volition, R'lloon's hand caught his and pulled him into the dark fiercely. As soon as they stood face to face it was like his dreams had come to life, her eyes bright and hot with passion. “Oh, N'alih,” she purred, pressing the door shut and slipping the key into the lock. “Did you think I never noticed how you looked at me?”

Mutely he shook his head.

“My star pupil,” she sighed, leaning so close that he drowned in her scent once more and she breathed his own. “Ah, gods, I hoped and hoped you might take the initiative, but that's just not you, I suppose.” A sigh passed her wine-stained lips, her tongue following to brush across them. N'alih stared enraptured until the moment she sighed again, then pressed him up against the door and kissed him hard. The tia took the kiss like a statue, mind blank, stiff as a board while she writhed into him and her glasses brushed on his face. Her curves pressed against him, breasts and hips tight to his body, her lips devouring him until his mind unfroze and he found the nerve to reciprocate. He stroked a hand through her wine-red hair, the other descending to cup her hip just as he had dreamed for so long. The lock clicked but he barely noticed, her hands coming to grip him.

“R'lloon,” he groaned at the buck of her hips, brushing her sex against his hardening cock through their clothes.

“I have one final lesson before I let you go,” she teased, voice a sultry purr as she took him by the shoulders and dragged him across the room. All the way they kissed with her taking the lead and he happy to let her guide him, her tongue demanding entry to his mouth and his lips parting as she bade. While his hands stayed in decent positions R'lloon was far more forward, one groping at his rump and clutching on his tail, the other trapping his lips against hers while she pushed him up against the desk.

“What is it?” he panted when she released him to pant for breath in turn. Her breasts heaved delightfully as she gasped, sweat beading on her skin.

“I'm sure a clever boy like you knows,” she chuckled, teeth pressed in a leer that made him throb with desire. Her hands took his shoulders once more and pressed, one forward, the other back to make him turn against her. N'alih whimpered at the loss of her friction on his throbbing cock only to find her pinning him against the desk the other way around, leaning into him until her breath washed in his hair and she had him bent over the smooth surface.

“R'lloon!” he groaned as her hand slipped past his leg to palm his manhood. “Oh gods...”

“You _like_ this, don't you?” she whispered into his ear, voice so arousing that surely succubi looked at her in envy. “Me taking charge.”

“Yes!” he moaned, shameless to admit it. She pressed a kiss to the base of his ear then her tongue brushed over it, his whimpers growing as she slowly licked up from base to tip.

“Good boy.” Her hips rocked against his rump, his tail caught between their bodies but he felt so _right_ bent over for her. R'lloon stroked him softly, teasingly, the lightness of her hand so unbearable combined with the feeling of her body dominating his over her desk. “Did you want to take me over this desk, N'alih? Did you dream of it?”

“Yes!” he wailed as her kisses found his neck, deepening quickly into suckles. Teeth scraped, so terribly close to leaving bruises in their wake. R'lloon's breath burned on his skin, coming quicker and quicker as she too grew more excited. Her spare hand slipped down his side to find his rump again, caressing then digging her fingers in through his trousers and smalls.

“What if,” she teased, at last tightening her grip on him and giving him a single stroke, “ _I took you_?” N'alih cried out, overcome by her grip on his member and the sheer delicious filth of her words, whining even as she purred against his throat. She burned a trail of kisses back through his hair and licked at his ear again, tearing more agonized whimpers from him.

“ _Twelve_ ,” he groaned as her second hand joined the first, beginning to unlace his trousers. They brushed on his cock as she worked, enough to make him ache for her. “Yes R'lloon, oh gods please-” Teeth nipped on his ear's point and he gasped her name as his trousers came undone and she tugged them down. One hand cupped the bulge in his smalls as she pulled away enough for him to move a little, her other hand moving his own to her hip. Yearning for the feel of her he ran his fingers up and down her thigh, finding that slit in her dress to feel strong lithe muscle under smooth skin.

“Take your shirt off,” R'lloon whispered, padding around the desk. She swayed her hips each step, sure to draw his eyes even as he scrambled to obey. He kicked off his shoes to be rid of the trousers as well, left in just his smalls while she bent down to a drawer at the bottom of the desk. From his vantage atop it he stared into those beautiful mismatched eyes, a tip of her head making his gaze tumble to the sheer cut of her dress framing her cleavage and cupping her wondrous breasts. N'alih groaned aloud, hand grasping his cock and giving it a few strokes to try and relieve the unbearable tension, R'lloon giggling in that sultry purr as she came back up to reveal her gift.

Leather straps dangled before she set the strapon down on the desk, a phial of oil joining it on the dark wood as she slowly rose back to stand over him. Fingers stroked through his hair and found his ears, gently caressing at first then growing rougher until she pinched on their tips. All the while N'alih stared at the toy, the mere sight of it making his cheeks burn and his mind ignite with wonderful, filthy visions.

“R'lloon,” he whimpered, stroking himself faster in desperation. An exasperated tut passed her lips and her hands left his head to scrape down his back, her lean downward bringing her breasts right to his face.

“I thought you were a good boy,” she breathed hot on his ear, her tongue running up its edge until N'alih squirmed. He yearned to keep stroking but her words and stare left him chastised, the feel of her tongue on his ear utterly divine.

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” he groaned against her chest as she drew closer still, fabric brushing on his lips, her hands drawing back to drown him against her cleavage.

“Kiss them,” R'lloon purred into his ear. “Wait your turn and please me, like a _good boy_ would.” It was like she'd dug spurs in his sides, his mouth immediately pressed to her skin and searing kisses on her tits. He brushed his hands across the desk in his haste to grasp the woman's hips, thumbs circling as he felt a sinfully thin hem beneath her dress. Gods, he thought breathlessly as he brought teeth and tongue to bear on her breast, what was she-

R'lloon's lips took his ear's tip again and suckled hard until he groaned over her heart, cock throbbing, so unbearably _hot_ with desire for her.

“Ah, not so hard, Alih,” she breathed. His heart quickened at his name purred so intimately but he lightened the touch of his mouth on her skin, a hand leaving her side to find the other breast and caress it through her dress. “Oh, that's it, ah, put your thumb on my nipple- ah!” Instinct guided him at first but still his teacher purred instructions in a voice so divine he could have gotten off just listening to her purr filth right in his ear. Between her words she continued to play at his crown, brushing kisses and licks over his sensitive spots to spur him on while he continued. “I think it's time we dispensed with this dress before we ruin it, don't you?”

“Yes, please,” he whined, brushing a kiss up into the hollow of her throat. “R'lloon, _gods_...”

“They'll come to watch if you keep invoking them,” she teased. “And I'd like you all to myself right now.” She gestured to the strapon as she took a step away. “Is that what _you'd_ like, Alih? Me wearing that and _nothing else_ , pinning you down over my desk and pushing it _inside_ you...” The older miqo'te shivered with a moan, one hand squeezing a breast while the other hovered on her thigh like she wanted to touch herself right before his eyes. She blinked with a gasp then slid her eyes back on, peering at him over her glasses while her tongue stroked over her lip.

N'alih nodded more fervently than he thought he ever had, overwhelmed by the image of it in his mind. She grinned and slowly, oh so _slowly_ ran her hand from thigh over belly, reaching out to beckon him with a finger. He skirted around the desk in a rush, nearly vaulting it in his need for her, her hands grabbing him hard and dragging him into another burning kiss. R'lloon grasped his cock once again, heavenly fingers brushing over his length just once while he mewled into her mouth.

“I want you to undress me, Alih,” she whispered, voice reduced to a husky growl. He didn't, _couldn't_ find the words to answer, one hand lost in her hair, the other feeling down the back of her dress until fingertips stroked over the fur of her tail. For a moment R'lloon lost her composure as he pressed his thumb to her tailbone, rubbing a gentle circle over the sensitive spot, but she quickly returned the favor and he moaned out loud with bucking hips. “Undress me,” she breathed softly into his ear. “If you want me to fuck you, Alih-” The black-haired seeker groaned as her thumb dug deeper and hurried to obey, mouth tumbling off of her jaw. He slowly fell before her, a trail of kisses passing from throat to collar and down into her cleavage while his hands met at the first lace of her dress.

Trembling fingers undid each knot in a hurry, adrenaline making it impossible for him not to shiver, his kisses lingering on the top of her breasts while he watched the dress loosen teasingly around their swell. Gods he needed her, needed _more_ of her. A glance up found her mismatched eyes fixed on him over lips only just parted, a brush of his tongue on her skin making his teacher shiver against him. R'lloon rested her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged, her tail rounding her thigh to stroke at his side until his own came to join it. The miqo'te twined their tails together while at last the dress came loose enough, N'alih's hands slipping into it and tugging it down just enough for R'lloon's breasts to slip free. Eagerly he savored them, one hand continuing to work on her garb while his other and his mouth joined forces to win her approval.

That he did in spades, R'lloon's breaths coming in feverish pants as he suckled on her nipple and kneaded her breast, his name music to his ears when she groaned it for them and the gloom to hear. “Alih, ah, a little harder please,” she whimpered, crying out when he both obliged and dared to rub her other nipple between forefinger and thumb. He had both at their peaks quickly, eager to please and guided by her words in his ear. “Use your teeth Alih, oh _Twelve_ , yes nip just like that _oh gods_ -!” Teeth scraped on skin, gentle at first as he tried not to hurt her but quickly he gave in to both his own lust and her own demands for more, leaving her titflesh red and purple in his wake. Even lust-addled he was carefully, leaving his marks beneath her nipples where the dress would hide it once this tryst of theirs came to an end he wished never to have to see.

“R'lloon, fuck,” he panted, feeling her tongue on his ear again, she was like the key to his lock, so _perfect_ , finding every way to edge him closer to the cliff of his climax without fail.

“What a dirty mouth,” she breathed, a kiss burning on his scalp even after she drew back to pour more words in his ear. “You'll make me sore, Alih, and surely you want more of me than just my breasts? Lovely as they are, of course.” She giggled and he groaned at a press of her hand on his scalp forcing him down, down, right over her belly with his chin trailing just behind her dress as he continued. Smooth skin passed with his kisses left as souvenirs for her, the dress reaching R'lloon's hips and sliding over them. Eagerly he looked to see what its fall laid bare, finding outrageously thin lace in a band around her hips, joining a small pink triangle across the red hairs of her bush and the wet line of her slit.

“Were you expecting this?” he asked breathlessly, meeting her sparkling eyes before looking back at the thong in mutual surprise and want.

“I had my hopes,” she teased with an impish smirk. “If nothing else, just imagine my _thrill_ at strolling around wearing it with nobody the wiser...” Her breathy moan had to be forced, but N'alih didn't care as he scrambled to get the dress down her legs. “Ah, ah, don't you dare tear it, Alih,” she crooned as she bent down to him, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “Otherwise I shan't be giving you what you want.”

He bowed his head contritely, letting her hand move back to his head and tenderly stroke over one ear while he worked dark fabric over thighs, knees, shins, again trailing his kisses just behind. She was his goddess in that moment, more real than Azeyma, Halone, any of them, right there for him to touch and kiss and worship with all his might. The dress pooled at her feet while she discarded her shoes without a care, stepping right into him in nothing but the thong. N'alih ran his hands up and down her legs eagerly, feeling the lithe muscles, wanting to feel them fucking him but equally wanting to know he had pleased her. “What do you want me to do, R'lloon?” he ventured, meeting her gaze, loving the lustful sparkle in her eyes and the hungry smirk on her lips while he pressed his own mouth to the tip of one thigh just below the strap of her smalls.

A finger came to her lips in mock thought, her tongue scraping against it as her tail came to stroke at his cheek affectionately. “You've been such a good boy,” she murmured, brushing her fingertips over the marks he left on her breasts. “I think you deserve a reward.”

His mouth went dry in anticipation. “I do?” he breathed. R'lloon reached down, grasping him under his arms and helping him back to his feet. They shared another kiss that made him ache, his member so hard it was almost painful. He rutted against her body, unable to stop himself but if anything it made R'lloon fiercer in her attack on him. She backed him against the desk, straddling him while they still stood and rolling her hips onto his bulge until he cried her name back into her mouth.

“Turn around,” she panted, tearing her mouth away from his and moving him with her hands before he could catch up through the fog of desire clouding his thoughts. Immediately he was back to being pinned against her desk with her body pressing him to its surface, her nipples firm points against his back. R'lloon rolled her hips into his rump like she was rutting him and N'alih moaned aloud. “Yes, that's right,” his teacher purred. “Moan like a whore, Alih. I love to hear it.” She licked his ear from base to tip again, more shameless moans passing his lips as she worked her way down his body and left a trail of kisses, suckles and nips along his spine. Each time her teeth dug in the student cried out her name, no longer able to care if anyone could hear them or if they were missed at all, rocking his hips against the desk in search of at least some friction to alleviate his insatiable need.

“R'lloon, please,” he begged, feeling her mouth halt at the base of his tail, a last kiss brushed into the slit in his smalls that let it free. “I need-” A cry of pure pleasure tore his words to shreds as she thumbed on his tailbone, her other hand roughly wrenching down his smalls and pulling his member down with them. His teacher kissed hard at his exposed buttocks with hungry growls, marking him as hers with bites that had him wailing for more. R'lloon left his tail alone a moment to free his cock from his smalls and leave him completely naked, the shaft springing back up to strike the desk's wood and make him whimper at the feeling.

“Good boy,” R'lloon purred and N'alih whimpered as her hands came to cup his rump, gently beginning to spread him. “I know what you want but first I need to prepare you, you're a clever boy, you know that.”

“Yes,” he gasped.

“Ah, nice and clean,” she teased, her breath washing over his exposed rosebud. “I thought you would be, you're such a good boy, Alih, so eager to _please_.”

“Yes R'lloon, oh, please-”

“Shhh, just relax a while,” she cooed. “Let me take care of you now.” She kissed right at his virgin hole and then her tongue scraped over it, sending shivers up his spine before she did it again and had him wailing against the desk. Slowly she parted him and began to lick inside, his hands becoming fists as R'lloon sampled his arse eagerly, purring right against his rear while his hips bucked back against her.

“Twelve, _fuck_ , oh R'lloon-” She pressed deeper and his back arched with his head, tail brushing over her scalp as she continued to eat him out. “R'lloon, gods, I'm-” Deeper she went, how much further could she go, how much more could he loosen for her? N'alih panted, it felt so _good_ , in every dream he had eaten out her quim and she had sucked his cock and then it had been him bending her over the desk, or her on her back on the desk.

But this put every fantasy he had had to shame, the way she dominated him, _claimed_ him.

Perhaps his teacher finally reached as far as she could go because she just swirled her tongue around a while, brushing it over his walls while he clenched tighter at each divine stroke. Slowly R'lloon crept her hand around his thigh and N'alih moaned in anticipation even before he felt her fingertips on his balls, gently caressing on their way up. Fingers wrapped tight on his weeping shaft and there were no more games, she wasn't there to tease, she was there to make him spill his seed. Back and forth the hand stroked, bathing her fingers in his pre, shoving him the last tiny paces toward his end.

“R'lloon, I'm- _gods_! Ah, R'lloon-!” he cried, trying to warn her, trying to let her prepare, but she was so _good_ and he was so _pent_ and-

With a scream that rang in his ears, N'alih came at last. He felt his seed erupt, heard it splatter on the desk, but her tongue kept delving inside him and her hand kept milking him for every drop. Wailing her name over and over he kept thrusting until he could spill no more, gasping for breath atop the desk while R'lloon licked him one last time and drew back to seek her own wind. For a few moments they were both still, panting away as they recovered from his orgasm. The black-haired miqo'te shivered atop the desk, the room practically steamy at their acts within but adrenaline still coursing through his veins with its outlet suddenly gone.

He heard R'lloon move, felt her hands at his hips gently slide up his body while his teacher draped herself atop him once again. “What a mess you made, Alih,” she sighed against his ear. “Would you be a good boy and help me clean it?”

Shakily he nodded, though he longed to just lay there and feel every ilm of her pressing on him for bells and bells, longed to let her lick his ears up and down until he came again just from that. But R'lloon pulled away, the ghost of her touch on his skin as he more slid down off the desk to his knees than knelt. His cum lay thick across the wood, dripping slowly down toward the carpet. He had spilled so much, how would she even get another load out of him, he wondered wearily before R'lloon was at his side again. Grinning at him she lowered her face to the wood, languidly lapping up a little patch of seed. N'alih followed her example, tasting his own salty release over and over, swallowing it down just as she did. Her hand slowly cupped his rear, caressing at his rump and tail tenderly while they licked. Together they worked to clean every trace of their tryst from the wood until only a single patch remained, almost at the carpet.

“Don't swallow this one,” R'lloon breathed, her thumb rubbing delightful circles on his tail's base again. “I want to share with you.”

“Oh, please,” he murmured, diving in with her. As soon as every last drop was clear of the wood they turned hungrily to each other, tongues sharing his seed between them as R'lloon pressed him down to the floor. N'alih didn't resist in the slightest, letting her creep up to straddle him with those toned legs clenched at his hips. Her thoroughly soaked thong brushed over his soft cock and he moaned into her mouth, feeling himself begin to stir at her efforts, loving how she groaned back into him. The younger miqo'te ran a hand down her back to her own rear, daring enough to trace the thong through the cleft in her rump then grope at her rump.

“Naughty boy,” she purred on his lips, pressing back into his touch. “Ah, you learn so _well_ , Alih.” He stroked up the length of her tail then rubbed at its base until she moaned for him, brushing her sex onto his hardening length with more rolls of her hips. “I want you,” she groaned, a hand pressing on his chest as she pushed herself up, adjusting her glasses where the kissing had left them crooked. N'alih moaned at the sight of her, his marks blooming on her chest, her face so wonderfully disheveled.

“R'lloon, gods, you look so incredible,” he panted beneath her, another stroke of her hips making his head tip and his eyes lid. “Twelve, fuck...”

“Not yet,” R'lloon breathed back. “I'm going to fuck you with my toy before this is done, Alih.” He nodded desperately, all but begging to be taken before the feeling of her atop him vanished. He looked up curiously to find her stood back up, beckoning him again. “Do you want to see _all_ of me?”

He answered her by lunging from where he lay, knees scraping on the floor while his hands took her hips. Fingers hooked and yanked the thong down, he didn't have to worry about tearing it and he was too pent up again to wait longer. At last R'lloon lay utterly bare for him, her sex glistening wet, the wine red curls around it soaked in her arousal when he dared to test them with a finger. “Can I?” he breathed, even the warmth of his pant on her folds enough to make his teacher shudder and moan.

“Yes, gods _please_ Alih,” she growled. Permission given he dived straight in, following her as she turned to rest against the desk and spread her legs wide as they could go for him. If he had thought of being gentle, her own manner and raw lust burned those thoughts away and left him lapping at her like a man in the desert finding an oasis after hot dry suns. R'lloon screamed his name at the top of her lungs as he delved deep into her petals, adding two fingers to his work while his spare hand rested on his thigh and resisted the urge to stroke his shaft. He shouldn't have been ready again so soon, surely, had she cast magic on him while he lay in his stupor? He didn't know and it seemed utterly irrelevant as the spicy taste of her quim bathed his mouth, making him groan into her folds and dig deeper in desperate longing for more.

Above him R'lloon's head tipped back for more wails, one hand propping her up while the other savaged her chest in the desperate search for greater pleasure. “Oh, good boy!” she cried out, pouring her praise on his ears in words that grew filthier with each stroke of his tongue over her clit. “Yes, eat me, Alih, taste me like that! Ohhhh suck it like _that_ ahhhhhh-!” She was still in control but she tipped quickly from flirtatious teasing to feral want, screaming for him to taste her deeper, quicker, harder until he struggled to indulge her pleas. But try he did, needing to hear more of her voice in that husky purr that stole his own breath away and made his blood burn hotter like Rhalgr's wrath or Azeyma's glorious sun.

The black-haired miqo'te groaned her name against her clit, suckling on it until her wails became whines and her hand descended to his head. R'lloon's hips strained as she desperately tried to spread herself wider to no avail, palm on the back of his head to press him deeper instead. His cock throbbed in earnest, it was near impossible to keep his hand away but if he stroked himself he was scared he would spend himself on the carpet before they could reach the promised end of the night, or that she would be insulted enough to deny him. Instead he lavished all his attention on her, reaching up to caress her thigh so that both his hands were occupied. Quickly she yanked that hand higher, forcing him to reach up until he groped at her breast instead, her own free hand dancing between keeping his face pinned to the apex of her thighs and once more playing with his sensitive ears.

“Alih,” she panted breathless, “I, oh _gods_ , I can't, I can't, ah, please keep going I'm so _close I_ -” She screamed without words, hips thrusting hard against his head as at last she let herself collapse down to lie flat. R'lloon cried his name again and again in passionate throes, writhing atop the wood while her slick drenched his face and dripped down his neck, but dutifully N'alih kept lapping at her until she lay spent and her voice faded to deep heaving pants. When he left her sex and crept up to look at her spent body he found her head tipped down over the other side of the desk, hair a river tumbling down toward the floor, glasses only just still in place as her chest rose and fell in deep gasps.

“R'lloon,” he ventured, making her tilt her head back up and drag herself back to sitting. Her legs still shivered in her afterglow, eyes blazing to transfix him with her stare.

“You good boy,” she crooned, inviting him closer with an outstretched hand, slowly finding her breath as she pulled him tight to her. Gently they kissed again and again, R'lloon's fingers soft on his side before testing his cock with a slow stroke. Light as her touch was it made him buck into her grip, pleading with a little moan. “You've been so good, Alih. My star pupil.” R'lloon leaned up to take his ear once more while he planted soft butterfly kisses over her breasts, tracing the marks he had left earlier. “Everything I dreamed and more, but I still want to indulge my last fantasy, if you have the strength for my final lesson?”

“I do,” he breathed, feeling her lips twitch into a smirk before she licked his ear again and made him writhe. “Oh, R'lloon, I need it...”

“Come on then, Alih,” she cooed, slipping off of the desk and maneuvering him back against it. He bent over for her like it was the most natural thing in the world, let her press her hips against his rump and kiss at his neck while she retrieved the strapon. The feel of her vanished as she drew back to put it on and he glanced over his shoulder to watch, relishing every little gasp she made as she hastily strapped the toy into place over her slit. As soon as it was done she pounced toward him, hands taking his hips and slipping up his body, her own hips pressing the hard fake cock against him until he groaned. “You want it so much, don't you?” R'lloon purred on his ear, pressing all of her against him while she took the phial of oil to dance it before his eyes. “You want me to fuck you like this, and you want to moan for me every time I take you _deep_?” Teeth brushed on his ear's tip and N'alih moaned, her hips bucking to press her length up against him hard.

“Yes R'lloon, gods _please_!”

“Tell me,” she cooed.

“I want you to fuck me,” he panted, words pouring out in a stream of raw need. “Please, I want you to take me like this over the desk, take me, _claim me_.”

“You want to be mine? My good boy? My _teacher's pet_?” Raw filth dripped from her lips but it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, forcing him to nod while she nipped at his ear again.

“Please, R'lloon, I do!” he groaned, her free hand slipping back to tease over his rump. “Oh Twelve, you're so _good_... I need you inside me, gods, please don't tease me any more-” Her fingers tightened and he yelped as they dug in, whimpering as soon as she let him go. Another roll of her hips made him feel her length again, poured more fuel on the flame of a want he hadn't known until the moment she talked of taking him.

“Such a good boy,” R'lloon crooned into his ear. Another lick made him shiver before once again she kissed her trail down his back, this time carving an S in her kisses instead of a straight line along the ridge of his spine. He heard the phial come uncorked, felt her breath brush on his cleft, then an oil-slick finger found its way onto his hole and N'alih squirmed with a whimper. “Shh, tell me to stop if I hurt you,” R'lloon purred, slowly rubbing around his rim to thoroughly lube him then pressing the digit into him ilm by ilm.

“Oh godsssss-” he groaned as she brushed on his walls, cock throbbing in answer to her probing, her kisses gentle over her own marks on his rump. His teacher lapped at his tail's base, stroking over his spot as she slowly pulled the finger almost entirely out then back in, out, in, out, in, quickening her rhythm as he relaxed around her. N'alih moaned in delight, loving the feeling of her inside him, already anticipating how the strapon would feel by comparison.

“Ready for another, Alih?” she murmured.

“Please...” he answered in a pant, head tipping back and eyes falling closed as another oily finger joined the first inside him. “By the Twelve, R'lloon, ahhh please like that...” She gently stroked inside him, carefully clenching her fingers just a little as she pulled them out, once again building her rhythm. His teacher moaned a little herself, he was sure she had a hand on her breast but he was too enraptured to even glance back as a third finger brushed on his rim.

“Too soon?” R'lloon asked in strained tones, her purr breaking under her own burning want. He tried to imagine her face, mouth parted, eyes beneath her glasses glazed with how badly she wanted to bury that strapon in him and claim him like a nunh. The thought brushed over their conversation that had led to this, he would never be a nunh, that was why he had left his tribe and sought to make something else of his life. Perhaps he had always known his place was to be led rather then to lead, and as he nodded to answer her question he felt nothing but satisfied. The third finger slipped inside him and N'alih wailed at how good it felt, her rhythm building until her knuckles slapped against his rim with every thrust into his virgin arse.

“R'lloon, please, I want your cock I need your cock-!” he pleaded deliriously, overcome with pleasure as her hand took his own cock and began to stroke him against the desk. She worked his length a few more times, perhaps lost in her own pleasure before catching herself.

“Up on the desk, on your back,” she panted, her fingers slipping out of him to leave him whimpering for her. N'alih obeyed in a clumsy rush, pawing his way up until his neck hung over empty space, his back and hips resting on hard wood with his cock shivering over him. He gazed at her, unable to peel his eyes away as she oiled up her shaft with a grin of raw want on her lips the whole time, her glasses the cherry of how utterly perfect she looked as she prepared to make him hers. “How I've wanted this, Alih, gods...” She crept closer with more oil poured on her fingers, pressing them between his legs to coat his arse in a fresh coat of lube with a finger creeping inside to make him moan.

“I'm ready, please,” he pleaded, gaze locked on hers.

“You look so perfect,” she crooned, pausing a moment. “Oh, this is just how I wanted you, you _good boy_.” Then she was right against him, her hard head scraping on his hole while he groaned, spreading him, entering him with his shins brushing R'lloon's shoulders. N'alih cried out at the sudden fullness, even her fingers hadn't prepared him for the feeling of her strapon scraping over every ilm of him but it was unexpected but welcome pleasure that left him gasping for more.

“Lloon, deeper, please,” he pressed when she stopped a moment, a new spark dancing in her eyes at how he cried her name. Perhaps he was too forward, perhaps it was too intimate for what was surely just a tryst, but N'alih couldn't have cared less as he felt her fill him almost all the way ilm by ilm. Her hands caressed the bottom of his thighs in quick rubs until she could lean forward between them, working her arms through to rest either side of him while she smiled down.

“Good boy,” she breathed again as they rested, hips still apart so there was still more to go. “Oh, moan for me, Alih, I want to hear your voice when I take you.” The black-haired miqo'te gave a single desperate nod and she began. As with her fingers she started gentle, careful not to hurt him in even the slightest way, quickening her pace gradually as he adjusted to her length inside him.

“Lloon, ah-” Deeper she sank, he could sense her not even an ilm away, surely he was nearly at her hilt.

“Oh, say my name like that again,” she groaned, one hand stealing back to squeeze her breast before returning to his side. “Please, Alih, let me hear you more, ah-!” Her hips bucked and N'alih wailed at the sudden scrape of strapon against him, her hips brushing his rump just a moment before she slid back. More thrusts followed, winning more cries of her name that rang from the walls, his head finally tipping back to rest over the edge as he could no longer keep his eyes on the divine sight of her taking him with breasts bouncing. N'alih's eyes squeezed closed, breaths coming hotter and more ragged by the moment as R'lloon fucked him harder and harder, her fantasies and his newfound want sated in this glorious act. Her hips slapped on him again and again, the teacher's arms gripping his legs as she drew back to fuck him harder now she was sure he could take it.

“Lloon!” he screamed, voice raw on his throat but he kept crying out just as she wanted. One of her hands scraped on the inside of his thigh on its way down, grasping his cock and beginning to stroke him in time with her rutting. “Oh _Twelve_ , Azeyma, oh Lloon please I want to-!”

“Good boy, oh you good boy!” she sang wildly, lust in every syllable, purring the words like honey on his ears. “Oh, be mine, Alih, take my cock and be all _mine_!” He forced himself to look up and take her in, finding eyes squeezed close and mouth screaming aloud, breasts in glorious motion with every thrust. It was a snapshot he wanted to burn into his memory as he let himself fall limp once more, trying to meet her thrusts as best he could but ultimately accepting her dominance as he had from the first second. She continued to stroke his cock as it throbbed closer and closer to a second spill, unbearably tight. Her thrusts found his spot now, sending stars dancing over his eyes each time her tip pressed right into it and her hips smacked hard on him.

“Oh, Lloon, I'm going to, ah, I, I, I-” If anything he only made her take him harder and fiercer, fingers tightening on his shaft, strapon finding his spot again and again until he screamed her name from his burning throat. “Lloonnnnnn-!”

“Ah, _yes_ Alih, cum for me, cum all over yourself for me!” R'lloon panted. “Oh, I wanted you _ruined_ on my desk my good boy, my _pet_ , yes, make yourself filthy for me!” N'alih wailed at her filthy words, loving how they burned in his ears, desperately bucking his hips to try and finish himself just as she wanted. Even without his efforts she _had_ him, it was impossible to resist how she fucked him and so he felt himself tighten around her shaft.

“Lloon, oh, I'm so _close_ please, _please_ -!” A final thrust found its mark and N'alih gladly gave in as his orgasm hit, back arching, shaking still with every deep thrust as his cock poured seed over his body like a fountain. R'lloon trilled in delight, still groaning as she bottomed out inside him and panting in between her cries, exhausted but still blazing, still perfect when he glimpsed her in the throes of his climax. She was divine and wonderful and every nerve burned with the pleasure she sent dancing through him like raw levin. Her thrusts slowed as they brushed over nerves brought to their limit, his chest heaving as he desperately tried to get his wind back in the passage from orgasm to afterglow.

R'lloon came to a halt only just still inside him, panting hard with sweat glistening all over her wonderful body. N'alih wearily lifted his head to meet her eyes, smiling at her and reaching out to hold her hand over the mess of seed splattered on his chest and belly.

“Good boy,” she breathed, grinning like a madwoman, but he relished it more than anything. “So, how did you find my final lesson, Alih?”

“Wonderful,” he panted, looking her up and down. He was ruined, undoubtedly, drenched in his own cum, her strapon still inside him and her marks still stinging on his rump, but even with his own bites stark on her breasts and her hair a mess he felt like R'lloon could have just dressed and walked back out into the party with none the wiser. “Oh, you're _wonderful_...”

Her fingers brushed over his own gently. “I'm glad I got to live out my fantasy,” she cooed. “And mayhap you learned something about what _you_ wanted, eh?” She giggled at his breathless nod, slipping out of him and slowly sinking down. “You just relax a moment and I'll clean up this mess. Unless you wanted to share again?”

“Please,” he moaned as her tongue set to work, lapping up seed with her eyes never leaving his face. Once she had a load gathered she crawled up to share it with it, tongues dancing, savoring the taste of his release. The slick strapon bumped against him as they kissed, legs spreading instinctively and winning an amused purr from R'lloon. She crept back down to gather more then back up again, again and again until every last drop was gone and his chest was damp with her saliva, his teacher moving to sit at the desk's edge while he forced tired muscles to let him do the same. With their passion spent he felt cold again, the night creeping in in earnest to steal even that warmth away.

“Did you really hide those in here just in case?” he ventured, if only to break the silence.

R'lloon giggled. “I'd like to say I was sure you would want to try, but it was a gamble, really.” She sighed. “A gamble I'm glad I took, thank the gods. You're the best I've ever had, Alih.”

“Thank you,” he sighed. “You were incredible, R'lloon.” She froze a moment, her name back to formal, then she sighed wistfully.

“I suppose all good things do come to an end,” she murmured, but then she looked back at him with sparkling eyes. “Though the night is still young.”

“What were you thinking?” he asked, beginning to fumble for his scattered clothes as she undid the straps around her hips.

“We go back to catch the end of the ceremony,” R'lloon purred, getting the strapon off and shoving it back in its drawer with the phial. “And then once all is said and done, you meet me back here, we retrieve these, and then I have enough gil for a teleport back to Limsa Lominsa.” She sauntered closer, gloriously nude, and he froze with smalls in his hand.

“And then?” he said, heart racing.

“And then,” she breathed against his ear, “we go back to mine and you show me just how well you remember my final lesson _all night long_ , like a _good boy_ , before the Maelstrom steal you away from me.” Her tongue brushed up his ear and N'alih moaned, relishing her purr. They brushed lips in a hot kiss then scrambled to dress in a hurry. It would be an agonizing wait, he knew, and he would have to contrive some length excuse about where he had vanished to.

But he would bear it with the promise of R'lloon's bed, her arms on him, her lips kissing him, and that wonderful cock of hers inside him with just a bell or two to wait.

And though the Maelstrom might fling him to any corner of the realm, he dared to dream that whenever he could find the time to come back home to Limsa Lominsa, mayhap R'lloon would be ready to bring their fantasies to life once again.


End file.
